kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:FinalRest
Random update about random things: This is a formal heads up that my wiki activity will be decreased for the next couple months. Or, maybe longer than a couple months. I dunno, I can't read the future. Anyway, I'm not gone, but if you don't hear from me for a while, don't worry about it. I will check up on things when possible, but please don't rely on me for any wiki business. We have LA for that. Go hassle him. He likes that stuff. Trust me. And if he says he's getting annoyed, it just means he likes you. But if he starts to snarl at you, run. Run as fast as you can because he's after you! You're doomed! DOOMED! That is all. And I just made a new section too... 06:11, December 3, 2013 (UTC)|Balthier=I see that you're doing a little image editing. Do you plan on renaming them yourself or are they just going to be deleted? Also, I fixed the pastebin thing.}} 06:19, December 8, 2013 (UTC)|sephiroth=What website do you use to make .gifs? I'm attempting to make one and it keeps coming up with a white background.}} 06:29, December 10, 2013 (UTC)|zero=Crap. It's not free. >_> If I send you a few images, would you be able to make gifs out of them? And yes, that archive box offer still stands. Is there a certain image that you would like me to use? or have an idea of one? If not, I can just whip one up.}} 22:34, December 30, 2013 (UTC)|larxene=I'm not sure if you noticed, but the Agrabah VS Wonderland fight was a sudden death match. haha. :P}} 01:38, December 31, 2013 (UTC)|normal=It's not everyday FR asks ME to the IRC. Yes I can. :D}} Because my talkbubbles don't like this template, it won't be placed in one. Merry Christmas FR!! 02:02, December 31, 2013 (UTC) 02:27, January 10, 2014 (UTC)|vexen=The Tea Party template is all set, but I think the tea pots should be a bit bigger. Do you think you could enlarge them? Here's the template.}} 05:37, January 24, 2014 (UTC)|zexion=IRC chat happening right now if you can get on! :D}} 05:29, February 3, 2014 (UTC)|angel=Yes, thank you so much for all your help, I'll be opening up a forum soon, so stay tuned for that. Don't forget to take the UD link off of the "interaction" side thing for monobook, and the tab thing for Oasis. Hmmm, here's a thought: Make a little mini picture and stick it on the main page where the Underdrome thing used to be? Or you can create a new "winner" section between "Warning Policy" and "Active Battles". Whatever works best. As stated above, we could stick a winner's image there, or else I think the main page looks fine as is. Is there any way to make the twitter box longer? The gap above the affiliation box is bugging me.}} 18:05, February 6, 2014 (UTC)|roxas=Go bubble go! Ya know, I was thinking of doing another "round" of The Underdrome, but then I thought "That was so much work.". But now that it's over, I think "That was so much fun.". So, would you like to do another round of The Underdrome? I'm up for it if you are. If we do do another round, we should wait a little bit so we have a tiny break from all this madness. ^.^ Be sure to look here too. You weren't kidding when you said simple! That looks fine to me. Nevermind about the gap, it's my computer.}} 18:27, February 9, 2014 (UTC)|xigbar=I had a thought about the UD. Since the whole Organization won the trophy, you'd think that they'd fight over it. So why not pit them up against each other to see who really wins the paradox trophy? That would make 14 (including Xion) and then we could have Young Xehanort get in on it, since he won the second chance cup. (That would make 15). And if we find somebody else (maybe the organization XIII moogle or something) then we can make 16, which would be enough for another paradox round. Thoughts? My only problem with that is that it wouldn't be a full Underdrome "round", so it wouldn't take as long as the last one did. By the way, mad props for the hard work you've been doing lately. It's good to see you active again. :D}} 06:16, February 14, 2014 (UTC)|juvia=Well I think that we should at least do an all-character round, since that was the popular demand on the forums. That image can go in the world gallery, since it's a place in one of the worlds. How far have you gotten into KH3D?}} 06:55, February 14, 2014 (UTC)|karin=put it under the Symphony of Sorcery KH3D section and caption it "field of flowers from KH3D". A friend of mine is borrowing my copy of KH3D, so I can't check the official name right now unfortunately. :/ Or maybe you could say "Symphony of Sorcery artwork."? and Way to go on the KH3D game. >_>}} A Certain Scientific Voice 14:24, December 3, 2013 (UTC)|misaka=Just wondering...did you watch it in the DUB of To aru Kagaku no Railgun...or in subs...if it's in DUBS, LA knows why u didn't like Kuroko Shirai.....she's better in subs due to Satomi Arai's better performance, as for Uiharu, LA knows what you mean!!...also SYMBOLISM!!!!!! (*cough* using Misaka TB *cough*) EDIT: Hmmmm.....kk, but still Satomi Arai did a great job on her VA as Kuroko, she wasn't as annoying when she went yuri to Misaka...on speaking of anime...*cough* VOTE!!!!!! *cough*....tehe :D EDIT2: *cough* *cough*...last battles of the year...vote!!!..plwz!!!!!!!!...}} Thanks FR Jingle Jingle! Have we met? :D 18:55, February 6, 2014 (UTC)|ZexionPuzzled=Hi FR. I'm really sorry about the mistake regarding adding new sections that I was going to edit into articles, before they have anything in them. I will endeavour not to do that again. }} In case you didn't notice Happy Grin! Back from the Dead(ish) Back from the Dead(ish) FinalRest. It's good to see that name. A name I recognize. It's me, Synchblade. You may not remember me, but I left the wiki for a year or two. I thought I'd pop back over since it had been a while. I still wanna contribute and all... but look at me: I've forgotten how to use a talk bubble for crying out loud. So anyway, I'm just curious what's new and if there's anything I should now about what's happened in the past year and a half. How is the vision different for this site vs. back at KHWiki, for instance. Thanks, and good night. Synchblade (talk) 03:18, February 9, 2014 (UTC) EDIT: Well check that out, I still remember how to use my signature. Gotta have some credit for that, right? A new section for a very special reason! 04:05, February 19, 2014 (UTC)|excited= *dances around in a circle* *dancing becomes progressively faster* *CoF starts chanting* *Smoke begins to rise in the middle of CoF's dancing circle* *FR's floor starts on fire* "GAAAHHHH!!!" *Chain throws a bucket of water in the circle* *Fire has been put out* "I was trying to summon a monster for your birthday, just like you did for me last year. It was going to be a cake monster instead of a candle monster, but that didn't work, so I guess my birthday present to you this year is not setting your house on fire." *Chain pulls out a muffin* "And this muffin. And no it's not the same muffin you gave me last year. This one is cinnamon... I think. The guy who gave it to me also sells computers as a side job, so I'm not sure if that muffin is sanitary or not. Whatever. Happy Birthday! I hope you have/had/will have an awesome day/yesterday/tomorrow! (I'm not sure about the whole timezone thing)."}}